


once upon a time

by scotteng



Category: Sachi-iro no One Room
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotteng/pseuds/scotteng
Summary: It’s a lie but it’s becoming more of a truth every day.





	once upon a time

* * *

 once upon a time

**..**

* * *

Once upon a time there was this pretty pale girl called Sachi, and she was always very very sad. People did horrible things to her and made her do horrible things too.

  
And at night when she was all alone and nobody was there, she cried enough to drown the world. And she hated it, hated being so sad, feeling like there was something missing and she didn’t know that.

  
She wanted oh-so-much to be happy and when a pretty pale boy named Onii-san came, she wanted so much for him to try to find that empty space, because maybe he knew what it was like: being alone, not knowing who you were or what you wanted or how to get to where you needed to be (wherever that was).

  
But he doesn’t know any of this, because she always tries her best to smile around him.  
And she finds he usually doesn’t smile either, but she figures that it’s good practice, for the both of them, when they find their hearts again. She loves it when he smiles, he loves it when she smiles.

  
It’s a lie but it’s becoming more of a truth every day. **  
**

 

 


End file.
